dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Wyrm
"What will you be? Man? Dragon? Or aught else?" Wyrms are powerful magickal casters, possessing an array of deadly magickal attacks, the means of flight, and the ability to breathe Ice to freeze their foes solid. All lesser dragonkin can seize control over the will of Pawns to turn them against the Arisen. The Wyrm bears a glowing stomach where its heart resides, which serves as an exploitable weakness. Description One of the smaller cousins of the titular Dragon in Dragon's Dogma. The Wyrm is one of the lesser dragonkin encountered in the game and is only encountered after The Final Battle. Wyrms are similar to their cousin species, the Drake and the Wyvern, bearing many of the same abilities and characteristics. Wyrms are related to the Ice element. As such, the Wyrm bears a natural weakness to Fire based attacks. Defeating a Wyrm has a minor chance of dragon forging the player's equipment as long as that equipment has at least one level of enhancement. Information and Stats General Info Stats Damage Taken Debilitations/Resistance Attacks Locations Rewards * Killing the Wyrm gives a percentage chance of dragon forging equipment depending upon enhancement level of the equipped gear. *The horns can still be broken off when the Wyrm is dead, but there is a short time window to do so. *After a reload or retry, the Dragon's Horns regenerate. This effectively means that after a save and reload, more horns can be broken off allowing for multiple Dragon Horn drops in one fight. *Having all three dragon tears in the player's inventory guarantees that the Drake will drop a Wakestone (Post-Game only), and remarkably improves the chances of receiving the above drops. *The Wyrm's Tear item drop rate increases substantially in Post-Game. Bestiary Refer to the Pawn Bestiary Knowledge section on the Drakes page. Enemy Specific * Weak to Fire. * Silencing them may grant knowledge. In addition to witnessing these techniques, it may be necessary for Pawns to participate in killing '15 Wyrms '''either with their own Arisen or while travelling with others. Tactics (Offensive) * Weak against Fire enchanted weapons and spells by 150%. Use High Comestion, Scalding Razors, Eden's Warden, Sapfire Daggers, Dragon's Ire bow, etc. * Vulnerable to Silence. Cast Silentium or use a Golden weapon (like Golden Rapier or Golden Bardiches) to render the Wyrm unable to cast spells. The higher the enhancement of the Golden weapon, the higher the chance it will inflict Silence with each strike. Since spellcasting is the Wyrm's primary means of offense, it is at a major disadvantage if Silenced. The Wyrm will continue to try (in vain) to cast while the party presses the attack. * Vulnerable to Torpor. Use a Rusted weapon to inflict Torpor on the Wyrm and slow it down. It is MUCH easier to climb, attack and dodge the Wyrm's attacks when it is slowed down. The higher the enhancement of the Rusted weapon, the higher the chance it will inflict Torpor with each strike. *The Wyrm's heart is located in its stomach area, directly under the middle of the beast. This is its primary weak spot which MUST be struck by the Arisen for the finishing blow. *Striking the heart or head hard enough can interrupt/stagger the Wyrm and disrupt its spellcasting. *The Wyrm is stationary while casting spells, enabling the party to easily hit its weak spots. * All melee vocations: Simply climb up to its heart and attack the heart (Thousand Kisses and the Assassin's Dire Gouge kill the quickest). * CLIMBING TIPS: When climbing the Wyrm, equip the augments Arm-Strength (for stamina), Opportunism (+30% strength),Adhesion (for grip), Dexterity (for climbing speed) withGloves of Might (for even more grip and climbing speed) for best results. Bring stamina curatives (like Liquid Vims, Large Mushrooms, Ambrosial meat or Giant Fish) as a backup, as climbing can quickly exhaust the stamina bar. * Mystic Knights: Placing a Ruinous Sigil directly underneath the heart appears to be a guaranteed stagger against a Wyrm, regardless of the sigil's elemental enchantment. * Sorcerers : High/Grand Fulmination is very effective against the Wyrm. Charge the spell first and then approach the Wyrm. This can kill it in mere seconds if the Arisen can avoid interruption by staggering, thunder-shock or a physical attack from the Wyrm. Equip Grave Greaves or Carrion Greaves with the enhancement for faster walking speed during spellcasting for better results. Tactics (Defensive) * Using Magic Defense boosters are recommended. Otherwise, keeping pressure on it and interrupting its casting will prove effective. The Wyrm is more resilient to magic attacks compared to other dragonkin, so while magic is still functional, it's better to be equipped with physical weapons and use Fire-based abilities. * The Stability augment is very helpful against all dragonkin (including the Ur-Dragon). It renders the Arisen impervious to wind attacks (meaning that you cannot be blown over backwards), and the Arisen can cast spells and charge skills without being interrupted. * A direct hit to the head has a chance of dropping Dragon Horn during combat, however the Wyrm will always immediately Roar and instantly kill pawns. * Destroying its wing will also always make it Roar. Pawns will declare "It's grounded, Master." * Pawns having 100% resistance to Possession (for example, wearing the Hellfire Cloak) can no longer be affected by any attack inflicting this debilitation. They free themselves at the end of the grab animation; the grab and possession attack on a such a pawn gives a strategic opening to the Arisen by distracting the Wyrm. Tactics (Pawn-specific) * Mage pawns equipped with a Legion's Might staff will auto-revive after a Dragon Roar or conventional deaths. While this staff is weaker in attack strength than other more powerful staves, the auto-resurrect function can be especially helpful when facing two Dragons simultaneously as it allows the Arisen to focus on attacking instead of running around reviving pawns. * Consider equipping a pawn with a (preferably Goldforged) Rusted bow and/or Rusted daggers so they can debilitate the Dragon with Torpor. * Pawns having 100% resistance to Possession (for example, wearing the Hellfire Cloak) will not be affected by this debilitation. They free themselves at the end of the grab animation. Notes * May be found as a random enemy spawn in the Pre-Daimon Black Abbey with a Wyvern. * The Wyrm is primarily a spellcaster and will chain-cast relentlessly if there is more than one dragon on the battlefield. * While it may be difficult for melee vocations to hit the heart, Wyrms seem to be knocked down more easily than their cousins. Effort might be better focused toward knocking down the Wyrm and then tearing apart its heart if the player is a pure melee vocation. Trivia *The Wyrm's Tear increases the drop rate percentage of rare loot. It also increases the drop rate of Wakestones and Wakestone Shards in the Everfall. When in the player's inventory together with the Drake's Tear and Wyvern's Tear, the drop rate percentages increase further. *Although the Wyrm is considered a lesser kin of the dragons, it is an ice-based Drake but behaves very much like a Frostwyrm. *The Wyrm possesses smaller wings than either the Drake or the Wyvern. Quotes *"A strange trick of fate...to meet a fellow countryman. So be it, mayhap there is a new truth to be found in dragon's form... 'Tis the will of the world... Stand against me!" (Introduction) *"Fall into Disorder."'' (Possession attack) *''"Gather, raging flame!"'' (Upon casting High Bolide) *''"The world calls out for a new ringmaster... ...Earth and man and monster all. All are equal parts within the whole."'' *''"Which shall you be...? Man? Dragon? Or aught else?" (Death) *"''Am I to die?" ''(Death) *"The seat of God lies beyond..." (Death) *"That's it, show me your power!" '' *''"I am your master" '' (Possession attack) *''"Come Arisen!" '' *The Wyrm shares some common dialogue with the Drake and Wyvern. Gallery Dragon's Dogma Screenshot 137.jpg| The Wyrm's ice breath. Dragon's Dogma Dark Arisen Screenshot 10.jpg Dragon's Dogma Dark Arisen Screenshot 15-0.jpg| Attack it from the side. Dragon's Dogma Dark Arisen Screenshot 13-0.jpg Category:Enemies Category:Dragon Category:Monsters Category:Dragons Category:Bosses Category:Post-Game Enemies Category:3 Star Bestiaries